Overwatch FBI
by CAVALRYMAN1863
Summary: It is the early 1930's and Al Capone has just been put away, but a new gang is Chicago's rising star in the world of Organized crime, can Agent Lena 'Tracer' Oxton and her partner Eliot Ness, take down the Talon Gang with interference from other Agents, Corrupt Cops, and the two Bosses of the Gang, and their army of Cutthroats and Mobsters?
1. Out of the Frying Pan, into the Fire

The year, was 1931, Al Capone was about to receive sentencing for his crimes of Tax Evasion, in the courtroom on that day, was Eliot Ness, a Prohibition Agent and FBI Agent who was in charge of a group of men called the Untouchables. These men raided many of Al Capone's illegal Breweries and Speakeasies since it was in violation of the Volstead Act, also known as Prohibition, which was a nationwide ban on the production, importation, transportation and sale of alcoholic beverages.

Judge: "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

Jury Foreman: "We have your honor, we find the defendant, Alphonse Gabriel Capone, guilty of the crime of Income Tax Evasion." Capone had a look of both surprise and fear when Agent Ness looked over at him.

Judge: "Mr Capone, I sentence you to eleven years in a federal penitentiary." Ness was their with some of his men, they all looked at each other and smiled. Once court was adjourned, the eight federal agents left the courtroom and they were hit with a wave of reporters and photographers.

Reporter#1: "Mr Ness, Mr Ness, how do you feel on the sentencing?"

Reporter#3: "When you heard he was guilty, what was your reaction?"

Photographer: "Can I get a picture of you and your men outside the Courthouse?" As Eliot Ness tried to answer the questions, he saw someone looking right at him and he opened his coat to show his shoulder holster.

Eliot Ness: "Excuse me, Gentlemen." Agent Ness walked over to the man with the gun. "Can I help you mister?"

Agent Neil: "My name is Philip Neil, Mr Ness."

Eliot Ness: "Alright, why is that important?"

Agent Neil: "I'm an envoy from Director Hoover, please walk with me Mr Ness." The two of them walked out of the courthouse and into a Chevy Coupe where they could talk privately.

Eliot Ness: "So, what does good old J Edgar need from me?"

Agent Neil: "He wanted to me to tell you that he's very pleased with what you have been doing, and wants to congratulate you." Eliot didn't show it, but he was very glad that J Edgar had taken notice at his work.

Eliot Ness: "Well, I'm glad to help."

Agent Neil: "Well, this city, and maybe the whole country might still need you and your men to help against this 'organized' crime. You are to report to a Jack Morrison at Police Precinct 15 on the North side to help take down a gang that's just been waiting for Scarface Capone to be placed behind bars, he'll partner you with one of his agents."

Eliot Ness: "Well who runs this gang?"

Agent Neil: "The Talon Gang is run by two people, a man and a woman, Gabriel Reyes and Amelie Lacroix, here's their picture and the nicknames they've been given." Agent Neil had given Agent Ness two separate pictures of the two gang bosses, Eliot tipped his hat up when he saw this, these two seemed to be the last people to do anything illegal.

Eliot Ness: "I'll tell you one thing, I wouldn't expect them to do anything against the law."

Agent Ness: "Since we've had our eyes on Capone, we haven't really payed attention to them, but their ten times worse, not only do they violate Prohibition and bootleg, but they kidnap, murder, rob, and terrorize anything under their control. And Director Hoover wants you on it with this fella Morrison, but you take orders from him, get it?" This displeased, and sort of angered Eliot, he was in charge of his boys and he now had to take orders from someone else.

Eliot Ness: "Alright, I got it." Ness stepped out of the car, but before he closed the door, Agent Neil said one last thing to him.

Agent Neil: "And remember, you've got to work with them yourself, you can't have your men with you." With that, Agent Neil drove away. That only angered Ness, not only was he not in charge, he couldn't have the men that helped clean Chicago of Capone with him on this one. He walked over to his Dodge Sedan and started the engine.

Eliot Ness: "Well, let's hope this goes as smoothly as possible." He merged his car onto the road and drove to the Police Precinct he was supposed to.

 _Meanwhile_

Lena was sitting at her desk reading today's edition of the Chicago Tribune chewing some bubble gum with her feet on her desk. She was reading the story on the cover page. **SCARFACE CAPONE SENTENCED TO ELEVEN YEARS IN FEDERAL PRISON.** She could hardly believe, they had finally caught Capone after acquitted from court once before, on a section a little lower in the paper it says. **Eliot Ness and his UNTOUCHABLES raid another Brewery and arrest 8 mafiosos in the Capone Organization.** She had heard a lot of talk about Eliot Ness and his Untouchables, how they raided Capone's Breweries, stopped liquor shipments, and helped to catch the bookies and bookkeepers that got Capone on Tax Evasion. Just then Jack walked in, he didn't look happy, but not mad either.

Agent Lena 'Tracer' Oxton: "What's up Jack?"

Agent Jack Morrison: "Well, since your reading the paper, I assume you've heard that Capone's been put away."

Agent Tracer: "Yeah, looks like that's one gang down."

Agent Morrison: "And a bigger one to go, listen, we're getting someone new to help us with the Talon gang Tracer." The other Agents call her Tracer because they say she's always bouncing and shooting around like a tracer bullet in the night.

Agent Tracer: "Really? Well who are they, what's he or she's name?" Morrison sighed, he wasn't exactly happy about it as Tracer was.

Agent Morrison: "Eliot Ness is going to be helping us out." Lena couldn't believe her ears, ELiot Ness, head of the Untouchables was going to be working with her and her friends and fellow agents, she noticed that Jack didn't seem too pleased.

Agent Tracer: "Jack, what's wrong, you don't seem to happy?"

Agent Morrison: "I just don't like the way Ness operates, it's something about his style I don't like." He then walked out, leaving a confused Lena to ponder what he meant.

 _Later_

Eliot parked his car at the back of the police station, he locked it and went around to the front and entered the Precinct. He went up t the front desk where a police Sergeant in a dark blue uniform was organizing some papers when Agent Ness walked up. The Sergeant was old with gray hair on the sides of his head, but none on the top, balding happens at old age.

Desk Sergeant: "Can I help you mister?" Eliot could tell he was of Irish descent because of his accent.

Eliot Ness: "I'm looking for Jack Morrison, do you know where he is?"

Desk Sergeant: "Who wants to know?" Eliot reached into his right shirt pocket, the Sergeant though he was going to pull out a gun or knife so he reached under the desk. Only to see that Eliot was merely pulling out his FBI badge and his driver's license to show who he was, when the Sergeant saw the name Eliot Ness, he quickly calmed down. "I apologise Mr Ness, but you never know who's gonna plug you these days." Eliot merely grinned

Eliot Ness: "I understand." he said with a bit of a chuckle.

Desk Sergeant: "If your looking for Mr Morrison, he's on the second floor, take a right from the stairs, third door on your left, can't miss it."

Eliot Ness: "Thanks." He quickly walked up the stairs and reached the office, he was about to knock on the door when he got a strange feeling in his gut, like stepping through this door meant a whole new world of trouble.

The only other time he had gotten that feeling was when he was on his first liquor raid and arrested 6 members of Capone's organization, including an underboss. Then after that, there was an attempt to bribe him, but he threw the man out of the municipal building he worked out of before headquarters became a police precinct on the lower westside. Then after that he had gotten threats and attempts on his life by Capone's hit men, it got so bad he had to avoid his bride to be for a while. He took a deep breath and then finally knocked on the door, when he heard a response he walked in.

Agent Morrison: "Ah, you must be Eliot Ness."

Eliot Ness: "That's right, and you must be Jack Morrison."

Agent Morrison: "You would be correct, now, let's get one thing straight Ness, you might have caught Capone from raiding liquor storage and small fry, but here, we're going after the ones at the top, I assume you've been told who we're going after."

Eliot Ness: "Yes, I have been informed."

Agent Morrison: "Then we shouldn't have any problems."

Eliot Ness: "No, of course not." Before he walked out of the office, Tracer walked in.

Agent Morrison: "Oh, by the way, this is Lena Oxton, she'll be your partner for this, she came up against Amelie Lacroix once, she put up a great fight, but lost, but managed to stay alive, Widowmaker is known for killing people she fights, she even says 'no one hides from her sight', She's got a lot of spunk, and would take a bullet for someone in a heartbeat.." Eliot was surprised, but glad he had someone who was Untouchables material working with him, Lena was the first to put her hand out for a handshake.

Agent Tracer: "Lena Oxton." she said cheerfully.

Eliot Ness: "Pleasure, Eliot Ness."

 **A lot of people talk about an Overwatch AU that takes place in the Roaring 20's, The Prohibition Era, and the Great Depression Era, and I'm making that happen. Hope you like this first chapter, please review for some constructive criticism.**


	2. More than once Thought

The two Agents walked out of Morrison's office and tried to get to know each other better, then after getting settled in, both of them would be on an assignment.

Agent Ness: "So, what did you do before you joined the Bureau?"

Agent Tracer: "Well, I was with Scotland Yard back in England before I came to the US to help out with this situation with Organized Crime." Eliot was glad to hear she had some experience with Scotland Yard, but did she know how to fight Chicago Gangsters?

Agent Ness: "Well, have you ever come across any Chicago Gangsters before?"

Agent Tracer: "Twice, when I first arrived in the city, and during that l had that fight with Amelie Lacroix, or as I and the papers like to call her, Widowmaker, and this wasn't the first time we had crossed paths." Ness was intrigued, this wasn't the first time?

Agent Ness: "What do you mean by that?" Lena was confused.

Agent Tracer: "What do I mean by what?"

Agent Ness: "That fighting this, Miss Lacroix wasn't the first time?"

Agent Tracer: "Oh, well, I fought her once in London, in a place called King's Row, unintentionally but we were in what here you would call, a shootout, she killed a highly regarded Buddhist called Mondatta. I failed to get her. So that's when they sent me on her trail, and she landed over here." After hearing that, he wanted to know if she was handy with a gun.

Agent Ness: "You handy with a gun?"She put on a smug look.

To answer his question, they went to the police shooting range, she had a .38 Revolver in a shoulder holster. Eliot pulled out his pocket watch and timed her, she shot the target twice in the chest area, once in the heart, twice in the head making two eye holes and one where someone's nose would be. All of that in under eight seconds flat, Ness was impressed.

Agent Ness: "Not bad, that's great shooting." Tracer shot him a smile. The two of them kept talking as they climbed the stairs back up to the main floor, they were stopped by Jack.

Agent Morrison: "Alright you two, I've got one for you, we have a tip that there's a hidden brewery on the corner East 57th Street and South Dorchester Avenue in Hyde Park." Eliot and Tracer smiled, they would be going on a liquor raid.

Agent Ness: "Great, who will we be taking?" Morrison was a bit confused

Agent Morrison: "What do you mean, it's just the two of you."

Agent Tracer: "Isn't that to little for a raid?" Now Morrison was dumbfounded

Agent Morrison: "A Raid?! You two are going on a stakeout assignment to confirm if it's an illegal brewery." Now it was Eliot and Lena's turn to be dumbfounded, their jaws dropped so far, they could reach China.

Agent Ness: "A-a-a STAKEOUT?!" Jack was surprised by Agent Ness' sudden rise in tone.

Agent Morrison: "Is there a problem with that?" Eliot tipped up his hat and let out a deep breath, you could get a man like him mad in more ways then one.

Agent Ness: "You're damn right I have a problem with that, stakeout's aren't the Bureau's job, that for the cops while their on patrol, And if we're the one's doing the stakeouts, then who is raiding the places."

Agent Morrison: "The Police." Ness couldn't believe his ears.

Agent Ness: "THE COPS?! YOU'RE SENDING THE COPS?!"

Agent Morrison: "The District Attorney's Office needed us to collect evidence and confirm the illegal liquor is there so they can write out a search warrant and get the booze." Ness passed his hand over his face, there was no convincing this clean by the book agent. "Now you too get going." The two walked out of the Precinct and into Ness' car, Ness put both hands on the steering wheel and bashed his head on it.

Agent Tracer: "I know how you feel, on our first raid, it was a complete disaster, instead of Alcohol, we found crates of umbrellas." Ness sprang up and quickly looked over at Lena.

Agent Ness: "Why do you think that raid failed?" Tracer looked at him like that was that stupidest question in the world.

Agent Tracer: "Someone on the Cops told them." Eliot gave a bit of a snicker.

Agent Ness: "Then you would be right, Welcome to Chicago, this town stinks like a dumpster in the back of a Chinese Restaurant at high tide." Ness turned the key to start the car and sighed. "Now another question, who can you trust?"

Agent Tracer: "Well you..." She was cut off by Eliot.

Agent Ness: "Nobody, the cops? No, Nobody, as far as you know, everybody and anybody is on a gangster's 'compensation' money." Tracer looked forward and blew some of her hair out of her face and straightened her fedora.

Agent Tracer: "This is just a bum rap."

Agent Ness: "Well, we can't always choose what we have to do." So they drove down the crowded streets of Chicago to reach the street corner where the possible brewery was.

 _A few Hours Later_

Lena was sleeping in the passenger carseat with her hat over her face, while Eliot kept looking at the front door of the building which looked as empty as haunted house on an Indian Burial Ground. Eliot looked at his watch and saw that they had been there for almost three hours, he had just about enough of this waiting game business.

Agent Ness: "Tracer, Tracer wake up." She woke up and her fedora landed in her lap, she picked it up, put it back on, and yawned.

Agent Tracer: "See anything?"

Agent Ness: "Nothing for three hours." They both sighed, they were just wasting time there, Eliot was about to start the car when Tracer started to shake him vigorously. "WHAT?" She pointed to the building they were watching, a car in front of the building, a man and a woman were in the car. Agent Ness pulled out the two pictures of the gang leaders he got earlier that day. They were an exact match for the two in the car. "Holy smokes."

Agent Tracer: "That's them alright, I recognize that face of her's anywhere." The two of them walked out of the car and walked down to the street, the two gang leaders had walked inside the buildings, and ahad two guards in the front of the building.

Agent Ness: "Let's try the back."

The two of them stepped out of the car and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, the two got close enough to see that the two had gotten out of the car. Which by the way was a Mercedes Benz 500 Roadster. When they got close enough, they saw that there were two tough guards at the front, they already agreed that there was no way a front entrance would work. They managed to avoid gaze of the two tough gangsters and take a peak around the corner and look at the back entrance in a side alley, but that was also guarded by some mobster thugs.

Agent Tracer: "Well, it look's like we'll never be getting in through there." The two wondered on ways to get inside to see and hear what, Eliot put on his thinking face when Tracer snapped her fingers, Eliot looked over to see what had come to her mind.

Agent Ness: "You have a plan?" Lena pointed to the fire escape, it lead all the way up to the roof of the building. "Huh, wish I thought of that." The two quickly, but quietly ran up the fire escape. On the roof there was a skylight where they could see what was going on, and a bit of it was propped open and they could hear the conversations going on.

Inside there were men moving crates, barrels, and a bunch of other kinds of containers, some were marked 'Crowley Maritime' and others were unmarked with no words at all, just serial numbers.

Agent Tracer: "What's in those unmarked boxes?"

Agent Ness: "I don't know." They continued to look as the two bosses that got out of the fancy car earlier saw a few of their 'employees' roll out a large printing press. The two bosses started to talk, the two Federal Agents could faintly hear as they talked.

Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes: "Now with Capone out of the way, we can make even more money than before, especially with this beautiful machine." When the machine turned on, it started to print out dollar bills of all kinds, ones, tens, twenties, hundreds, every version of the american dollar in the country. It was hard for the two Federal Officers to gasp as loudly as possible when they say this. Mrs Lacroix picked up a bundle of the dirty money and tossed it up as if it was a baseball.

Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix: "I'm glad that we're both satisfied with the profits, but I think your missing one small detail in this." Reyes looked over at her with a scowl and confused look.

Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes: "What's that?" She looked at her buisness partner with the same not caring, cold look that she usually had on.

Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix: "Those pesky Federal Agents, I can personally take care of them, but if they found this, they would have a field day." Reyes gave a sigh.

Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes: "Yeah, but let's leave it to our enforcers, and if it get's that serious, we'll handle it." The two Agents heard the whole conversation and started to talk as quietly as possible.

Agent Tracer: "Counterfeiting, now that's a heck of a crime."

Agent Ness: "What else are they suspected of doing?" Tracer looked at him with a confused look.

Agent Tracer: "Bootlegging, Illegal Gambling, Smuggling of Imported Goods, and now this." Eliot started to ponder when he finally started to grin.

Agent Ness: "If we can get them on all that, this alone can get both of them twenty years in the pen, imagine all of those charges together, they can get life in a Federal Penitentiary, who knows maybe this Reyes fella will be either Capone's Cell neighbor or Cellmate." That small joke made both of them laugh, but that laughter turned out to be a mistake.

Guard: "HEY BOSS, WE'VE GOT TWO NOSEY RATS ON THE ROOF!" The two bosses turned to look directly at the two Federal Agents, the two agents quickly jumped up and made a mad dash for the fire escape.

Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes: "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A COUPLE OF IDIOTS, GET THEM!" When the two G-Men reached the bottom of the Fire Escape, they were fired on by thugs with Tommy Guns.

The two Federal Agents got their weapons from their shoulder holsters and returned the fire, the two gunmen quickly ducked behind the building corners, allowing the two to move up. When one of the gunmen peeked out to pop off a few shots, Tracer shot him in the arm and leg, causing him to fall and not fire the Thompson, when the other showed his face, Eliot took the shot and grazed the left side of the Gunman's temple, both were down for the count. The two got up and made a run for the car, Lena got into the driver's seat and Ness in the passenger seat.

Agent Ness: "Could you hand me that long box in the back seat?" Tracer looked back and saw the box, she grabbed it with one hand and handed it Eliot.

When he opened it, he pulled out a Remington 10 Gauge Shotgun. He loaded some shells into the gun and when he put a shell into the chamber, a car filled with gangsters pulled up to them. One of them came out with a Tommy and was about to spray the car when Ness appeared out the car window and filled the Gangster full of buckshot. Lena back out the car and drove as fast as possible out of dodge, the other Gangsters got out of the car with Pistols, Shotguns, and Tommy Guns and started to shoot at the car, but they were far out of range already. The Gangsters groaned and sighed, they got back into their car and drove back to the warehouse and told Reaper what happened.

Gangster: "We lost them boss, they got away."

Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes: "Well, I guess they're just some small time hoodlums, nothing to big, we'll worry about them later." Amelie wasn't so sure, she recognized one of the two on the roof, but said nothing.

Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix (To Herself): "Looks like the fly, has found the spider."

 _Meanwhile_

Lena drove while Eliot looked back to see if the Gangsters were following them.

Agent Tracer: "Are they following us luv?" Ness shock his head and got his head back in the car.

Agent Ness: "Nope, there long gone."

Agent Tracer: "Well luv, was getting shot at a part of your plan for the stakeout?" She was giggling a bit when she said that, Ness looked over at her as she drove and shrugged.

Agent Ness: "More or less." The two broke out in laughter as they arrived back at the Police Precinct.

 **Will the two G-MEN be able to crack this case and send these hoodlums to Jail, what does Jack Morrison have against Eliot Ness, what does Mrs Lacroix know about Agent Oxton, tune in next time to find out.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this crossover, please review and ask me what you want to see from this AU, I am open to suggestions, thanks for reading and following, and I'll see you all, NEXT TIME! BTW, hope you like my classic tv outro.**


	3. Followed by the Mob

The two Agents quickly ran up to Agent Morrison's office, before they entered, they straightened up their suits and took off their hats, on the way back, Lena had told Eliot that Jack had served in The Great War **(World War One)** and expected then to neat and tidy when talking to him. Agent Ness knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

Agent Morrison: "Come in." The two Agents entered the office and they both wanted to say what they had saw. They were both rambling when Morrison had Eliot talk.

Agent Ness: "We saw what was inside that warehouse that was reported as a brewery."

Agent Morrison: "And?" Lena took over this part.

Agent Tracer: "We saw a printing press turning out counterfeit money." This got Jack's attention extremely quickly and stood up from his desk and looked up at the two Agents.

Agent Morrison: "Are you two sure?" The two nodded, Jack sighed and looked at the two with that same gruff look and just left the office.

Agent Ness: "Morrison, what do you want to do?" Morrison looked back at Ness, he stared daggers into Eliot as he waited for an answer.

Agent Morrison: "Nothing." He continued his way out of the office. Both Eliot and Lena went wide eyed, they were going to nothing? They couldn't let an opportunity like this slip through their fingers, they were in the building, catching them there was enough damning evidence to put them away.

Agent Tracer: "Jack, we can't just do nothing, we're letting a golden opportunity slip away, we can't let that happen." Jack immediately looked back at both of them, the force of how he turned around and how he stared at both of the Federal Agents made them loose their balance and start to sweat.

Agent Morrison: "I guess I have to remind the both of you who is in charge of this operation, we aren't going to just run in there guns blazing and get ourselves killed. Now tomorrow you'll stakeout a coffee shop at Hyde Park, with question."

He walked out and slammed the door, leaving both Lena and Eliot to their thoughts. Eliot walked over to Morrison's desk and took in a deep breath, and quickly swiped off everything he had on his desk. All of the things on Jack's desk were now on the floor, but nothing broken, Ness sat down in front of the desk and sighed, Tracer walked over to him and sat down next to him.

Agent Tracer: "Well, you can't win them all." Eliot looked at her and sighed.

Agent Ness: "Win what? You can't win or lose if you don't start to fight." The both of them got up and walked out of the office and into the hall way and went out front of the Precinct.

Agent Tracer: "Want to get something to eat? I know a nice Diner two blocks away." Ness looked down at his stomach and didn't even realise his own hunger, he nodded and they both left the office and out of the precinct. Both of them walked down the street towards the diner, unknown to both of them, they were being watched, watched by a pair of gold-amber eyes.

They walked down the street and entered the Diner and were seated by the large glass window, soon a waitress came by and took their orders.

Waitress: "Alright, what will you be having Miss?"

Agent Tracer: "I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry malt."

Waitress: "And you?"

Agent Ness: "I'll have the same, thank you." She wrote down the orders and took their menus. While Eliot looked out the window, Tracer looked over at Ness' right hand, and saw that he had a gold wedding band around his middle finger.

Agent Tracer: "You married?" The question surprised Ness, but then he looked down at his right hand and looked right at his wedding band.

Agent Ness: "Yeah, I am."

Agent Tracer: "Must be nice, being married to a nice girl." Agent Ness smiled at what she said, it made him feel proud that he was married.

Agent Ness: "Yeah, a great wife, and two beautiful kids. Just one example of the American Dream, but..."

Agent Tracer: "But what?"

Agent Ness: "But then there's people like Capone who want to take what someone's done, and then destroy it because they won't sell his booze. All so he can make more money than others, and on top of that he didn't pay his taxes, but, to me there's something worse. All the innocent blood spilt because they happened to be there, and get caught in the crossfire." He remembered back to before he had command of a 'Flying' Police Squad, where his first raid was embarrassing for him and the bureau, he remembered the headline of the newspaper.

 **Ten Year Old Girl Slain**

He then realized what he was getting into, not just a few men making illegal booze, he was coming into a war, a war where the winner, was the last man standing.

Soon after that, the food came, after that, Agent Ness paid the bill and they walked out, but before they walked back to the police station, something, or in this case someone, caught his eye. He didn't dare look back for fear of catching on and losing them, but he didn't need too, he knew who was following him and his partner, it was Amelie Lacroix, Alias Widowmaker. He also saw that she was wearing a long trench coat, he didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to know that she was hiding a rifle, tommy gun, or shotgun inside the trench coat.

Agent Ness (Whispering): "Don't look now, but we have company." This caught Tracer's ear as she whispered back.

Agent Tracer (Whispering): "Who and where?" At this point, Ness was so nervous, he was sweating bullets.

Agent Ness: "Widowmaker, and she's only a few feet behind us." The two kept walking and casually glanced back to see Widowmaker still following them. The two quickly came up with a plan to split up, Lena would continue onto the police station while Ness would stop in a phone booth and fake a phone call.

Eliot entered a nearby phone booth and Tracer continued down the block towards the Precinct, Ness saw that Widowmaker passed by him and continued behind Agent Tracer, he quickly got out of the booth and followed behind Amelie Lacroix. He pulled his Colt 1911 from his shoulder holster and kept it in his coat pocket, they weren't that far from the station when Widowmaker suddenly backed off. Ness put his Colt back in his shoulder holster, and when Widowmaker crossed the street and headed back away from the Precinct.

When the two finally got back to the precinct, they were both confused, they didn't know what to make of their situation, and now they were even more confused because they didn't know what Ms Lacroix wanted.

Agent Tracer: "Do you think she wanted our identities or something?"

Agent Ness: "I don't know." He looked at his watch and saw that it was 6:30. "Oh my god, I have to get home." He started to rush out the door when Tracer stopped him.

Agent Tracer: "Wait, where are you going?" Ness quickly turned around and grinned.

Agent Ness: "It's my daughter's birthday, and I want to get home to give her her present, I've had it all day and have been dying to get home to give it to her." He quickly rushed out the door, only to find Lena smiling at that.

 _That Evening_

As Eliot walked back to his house carrying a pink box with a red ribbon on it, he heard someone call out to him.

?: "Is that your house?" He looked around to find the source of the voice, until it called out again. "Is that your house?" He saw a sharply dressed man in all white in a four door, just across the road from him.

Agent Ness: "Yeah." He chuckled a little, he was trying to get a good look at the guy, and the car's license plate.

?: "Little girl have a birthday?" Now Ness was a little more defensive and concerned, even though he had a birthday present in his arms.

Agent Ness: "Yes?"

?: "It's nice to have a family, good to always come home to them." The voice seemed to get darker, he them saw someone in the passenger's seat and could tell who they were easily, it was Amelie Lacroix. Then the car quickly drove away, Ness looked back at his house, and his heart skipped a beat.

Agent Ness: "Cathy, CATHY!" He ran inside and looked for his wife, she was in the living room listening to the radio.

Catherine Ness: "Eliot? What's wrong?"

Agent Ness: "Cathy, where's Lilly?"

Catherine Ness: "She's upstair in bed, sweetheart what's going on?" Agent Ness didn't answer, he pulled out his Colt 1911 and ran upstairs, he got to his daughters room and opened the door, he saw that she wasn't in bed and feared the worst.

Lilly: "Daddy?" He looked to his left and saw his daughter sitting at a small table in her room, and sighed with relief, he quickly put his weapon away and went to hug his daughter.

Agent Ness: "Oh sweetie, what were you doing out of bed."

Lilly: "I was finishing a picture of you, mommy, and me."

Agent Ness: "Oh, you were, oh how nice of you." He kissed his daughter's forehead, and turned to his wife, standing in the doorway. "Get a few of your things Cathy, you and Lilly are getting out of here."

Catherine Ness: "But Eliot..."

Agent Ness: "No time to explain, let me make a phone call really quickly." He ran downstair to the phone where he called Lena who should have still been at the precinct.

Agent Ness: "Hello, Lena, it's me Ness, listen, I need a car here and quick, get Morrison and a few of the other agents on out team, if we have any."

 **Who was the mysterious figure near Ness' house, what will happen to the Talon Gang, find out next time.**


	4. Adding Up Puzzles

Agent Tracer had quickly come with a police squad car and a uniformed officer, his wife had packed a few things for her and their daughter, Ness kissed his wife goodbye and the Officer soon drove them to a safe spot where they couldn't be found. Meanwhile, Ness had figured out who the man in the car was with Lacroix, it was Frank Nitti, one of Capone's old associates, who wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty.

Agent Tracer: "Why would Reyes and Lacroix hire a bloke like him?"

Agent Ness: "Because he hate my guts, and the guts of any Federal Agent in this city." Ness looked at the ground and sighed, he looked up at Lena again. "Well, have you learned anything, or how we can put Lacroix and Reyes behind bars?"

Agent Tracer: "Yes, I actually have, there's a doctor that both Reyes and Jack know, she was a nurse in France during the war." Ness looked at her with defined interest.

Agent Ness: "You're kidding." Lena shock her head to show that she wasn't lying.

Agent Tracer: "Nope, her name's Angela Ziegler, and you want to know what's even better than that?" Ness chuckled at her remark.

Agent Ness (Chuckling): "Might as well, we're starting to get somewhere after all." Lena scoffed with a smile.

Agent Tracer: "She just so happens to be my Best Friend." To Ness, this couldn't be better, they finally might have had a chance to put Reyes and Lacroix behind bars.

Agent Ness: "Well let's go find her."

The two got into Eliot's car and drove to Dr Ziegler's apartment in Chicago's Lincoln Park, they didn't know that there was a car for them, two blocks away. As they drove down the street, they noticed the car trailing them. Without a word, Ness made a sharp turn and tried to shake off their pursuers.

Agent Tracer: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Agent Ness: "Would you be mad if told you someone was trailing us?" Lena looked back and saw the car, she also saw someone poke their head out the window, and with a tommy gun no less.

Agent Tracer: "Uh oh." The car stayed behind them, and riddled bullets behind them into the back window, causing bullets holes and cracks to be in it.

Agent Ness: "Lena, I've seen how you shoot."

Agent Tracer: "What are you getting at?" Ness looked at her with a serious face.

Agent Ness: "The shotgun you gave me is in the backseat, can you try shooting the tires, or at least scare them into stepping off." Tracer grinned.

Agent Tracer: "Don't worry luv, the cavalry's here." She went into the backseat and picked up the shotgun, she started firing on the car tailing them.

Eliot made another hard turn and managed to prop the car on the two left wheels, but didn't manage to turn over, the other car still tailing them. Lena fired a shot but it only hit the radiator and grill of the car. The Gangsters fired again and almost popped one of the tires of Eliot's car, Lena shot again and this time hit one of the tires, making the car go out of control, and crash into a department store. Eliot stopped the car and ran to a police box, where the police soon came and apprehended the two gangsters that tried to whack the Federal Agents. They continued to the apartment complex and headed to the front desk.

Agent Ness: "Hello, I'm here to see Angela Ziegler, it's of great importance."

Receptionist: "Why do you need to see her." Eliot and Lena pulled out their badges that said they were Federal Agents. "Third Floor, room 71." The two tipped their fedoras and took the stairs to Angela's apartment. When the two reached the apartment, Eliot had Lena go first, she knew the Doctor better and would probably have her feel better about the situation.

Tracer knocked on the doctor's door, Doctor Ziegler was a woman in her late thirties with bright blonde hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a white sweater and gray khakis, she was surprised to see Tracer and Ness there at her apartment.

Angela Ziegler: "Lena?" Tracer took off her hat and smiled.

Agent Tracer: "Hiya Angie." The two hugged, they hadn't seen each other in a long time, after breaking the hug, Angela noticed Ness.

Angela Ziegler: "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't believe I-"

Agent Ness: "Eliot Ness, Federal Bureau of Investigation and Treasury Department, we'd like to ask you a few questions regarding a Gabriel Reyes." Angela was speechless when she heard that name.

Angela Ziegler: "Why don't you two come in." The two Federal Agents entered the apartment, Ness noticed that she must have been a doctor of high prestige, for the apartment was of a large size and had very nice furniture. The two sat on a couch while Dr Ziegler sat in a leather chair. "So, what was this about Gabriel?"

Agent Tracer: "Well Angie, he's in charge of the Talon Gang." This made the Doctor gasp, she had read about what the Talon Gang does in the Chicago Tribune.

Angela: "Oh dear, he hasn't started, 'giving protection' to people here in the city?" Agent Ness shook his head.

Agent Ness: "I believe the situation is much worse than that, they're printing counterfeit money and bootlegging illegal liquor into the states." He stopped for a minute to compose himself. "Is there, anything you can tell us, anything you recall when you knew him that would give us evidence for the DA, and if you do, would you be willing to testify in court." Lena then started to speak.

Agent Tracer: "Angie, this is really important luv, Reyes and Lacroix need to be behind bars, or else, people are going to get hurt, or worse, killed." Angela sighed and nodded.

Angela: "Before the armistice was declared, Gabriel and a man named Jack Morrison were in the Hospital, Gabriel used to be Morrison's superior, then Morrison got a promotion and became his superior, the two argued in the hospital day and night, but what really made them snap was when Reyes suggested making counterfeit money after the war to a friend, and Morrison overheard this. The two had a giant fight that tore apart at least three rooms in the Hospital. I know that might not help much but-" Tracer stopped Angela from saying what she was about to say.

Agent Ness: "Actually Ms Ziegler, you've managed to give us a great help, up to this moment we were stumped, but you've given us a lot of valuable information. I'll have a Squad Car come pick you up and put you into witness protection, with your permission of course."

Angela: "Why certainly." Eliot shook Angela's hand, and Lena hugged her, Ness called a squad car to come pick her up, now they were going to pay someone a visit, someone he should have been suspicious of from the beginning. Agent Jack Morrison.


	5. Battle of Border Booze Bridge

After Dr Ziegler was picked up by the police, the G-Men team of Eliot Ness and Lena 'Tracer' Oxton were heading back to the Police Precinct to talk to Agent Morrison on the matter of him knowing Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes. The fact that Morrison had been withholding information made Ness mad, and Lena couldn't believe in the years she had know Jack, he had never mentioned that he knew Gabriel Reyes.

Once they arrived at the Precinct, they entered and without saying a word marched up to Morrison's office, when the two walked in, Morrison was surprised to see them.

Agent Morrison: "What are you two doing here, and why the hell did you just barge into my office?!" Ness slowly walked up to Morrison's Desk with an angry look on his face.

Agent Ness: "I don't know Morrison, why the **HELL** was Frank Nitti at my house, and why the **HELL** , didn't you tell us that you once knew Gabriel Reyes?" Morrison just leaned back in his chair.

Agent Morrison: "I don't know what your talking about." Anger could be read directly from Ness' face, he slammed his hands on Morrison's desk and started screaming at him."

Agent Ness: " **DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! WE HAPPEN TO HAVE A WITNESS TO KNOWING OF REYES' CRIMES, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU KNEW?!** " Now Morrison stood up and slammed his hands on the desk.

Agent Morrison: " **I DON'T THINK I HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO YOU!** " Lena knew she had to get into this, she made them break apart from the desk.

Agent Tracer: " **ENOUGH!** " She turned to Jack. "Jack, why didn't you say that you once knew Reyes, I told you that I was sent from Scotland Yard to track down Lacroix, and she was once my friend, why didn't you say anything." Ness then looked at Lena, she had mentioned that she had tracked down Amelie Lacroix, but she never mentioned that they were once friends.

Agent Morrison: "What happened back then was during the war, I never thought that that he would go through with it though." To Eliot this wasn't an excuse for what was happening, they needed to get in there and arrest them.

Agent Ness: "We need to get in there and arrest them Morrison, I understand that he was once your friend, but you know how many of my friends I lost to Frank Nitti? Plenty, one was a ten year old girl who was in a bombing at a small store, since the owner didn't buy Capone's booze." The made Jack sit down in his chair and sigh, he wasn't aware that Frank 'The Enforcer' Nitti was now working for Reyes.

Agent Morrison: "I'm sorry, we should have done things your way, I guess I'm just stubborn." This made a laugh come up from Ness.

Agent Ness: "I guess we're all a little stubborn, but now we have to put the squeeze on Reyes." Just then, a Police Lieutenant walking into the office.

Police Lieutenant: "Excuse me Mr Morrison, we've just received a tip that a Shipment of Canadian Whiskey is coming into the States by truck, and that one of their head bookkeepers is going to be there." Both Ness and Tracer smiled, now was their chance to put the squeeze on 'Reaper's' operation in bootlegging, then they can catch him with counterfeiting.

Agent Ness: "Thank you Lieutenant." The Lieutenant nodded and walked out of the office, and Eliot looked over at Jack. "Are there any other Agents with us?" Jack nodded.

Agent Morrison: "Not really, just us three." Ness though for a moment, then he realized he knew someone.

Agent Ness: "Let me make a few calls."

 _Meanwhile_

Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes got the phone call about his shipment of Canadian coming in, and he was in a decent mood since he was never really someone who smiled a lot, his partner in crime Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix was also pleased.

Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes: "Well, I doubt Morrison and his Federal bozos won't go after this next shipment, and even if they do, it doesn't matter, because we're printing all the money we could ever want." Amelie picked up a newspaper and showed it to Gabriel.

Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix: "You better take a look at this." She handed him the newspaper and he saw the headline.

 **Untouchable Leader Eliot Ness Wipes the Floor With Organized Crime.**

Reyes thought nothing of it, he had heard of Ness' exploits in stopping Al Capone, but he was different than Capone, he was smarter not to let himself become a celebrity or try to make himself stick out. He stayed in the shadows, never showed his face at his own parties, didn't bother to make friends outside his inner circle of compatriots.

Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes: "Please, that nancy-boy might have put Capone away, but he'll have a much harder time getting you or me, we're too smart for them." Amelie nodded in agreement, but then she sounded skeptical.

Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix: "Maybe, but we can never be too careful? Who's going to pick up the Canadian Whiskey?"

Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes: "Oh, our head bookkeeper Sombra and six guys with Tommy Guns." Amelie nodded again.

Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix: "She's good, but a little reckless."

 _Later_

Ness had called up a good friend of his, George Stone, or Giuseppe Petri was his name before he changed it, an Italian American born on the South Side who wanted to be a cop and a great marksman. He also made a call to the Illinois National Guard, to arrange a plane to take them to the American-Canadian Border, Ness, Lena, and Stone were on the plane, they discussed their plan of action for when the gunmen of the Talon Gang showed up.

Agent Ness: "Alright, here's the plan, the Canadian Mounted Police will be on their side of the river, we'll wait on our side for 'Goon Squad' to arrive, we'll be given horses and posted in a small cabin on our side of the border, when I flash my badge, the Mounties will come in hot, our job is to get Reyes' bookkeeper."

Agent Tracer: "And if we get the bookkeeper, we get Reyes." Ness smiled and nodded, they all laid back in their chairs and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _The next Morning_

The three Federal Officers were waiting in the cabin for a nice car to come by on their side of the US-Canadian border, and a convoy of trucks coming from the Canadian side, the three had horses with them to ride to the road and cut off the Gangsters. Oxton and Stone were armed with Tommy Guns, and Ness was armed with a Pump Action Shotgun.

Agent Stone: "It's almost noon, maybe they're not coming." Ness looked at his watch and saw that it was five minutes to noon.

Agent Ness: "They'll be here, they have be here." He got out a pair of binoculars and looked at the road, and at a steel bridge which crossed a small river between Michigan and Canada.

Just then he saw a fancy DUESENBERG MODEL J DERHAM TOURSTER carrying four people and a Dodge carrying another three, then on the other side, was three Ford Trucks with covers over them, to probably hide the booze they were carrying. He saw the people in the cars get out, six were guys in black and beige trenchcoats and fedoras, they all were armed with Thompson 1928 Submachine Guns, now someone else got out, a girl in a dark purple dress and a large black beach hat got out of the first car. She had dark hair brushed to the side, with purple highlights at the end and a briefcase handcuffed to her, they all walked up to the first truck and looked at the shipment.

Agent Ness: "Alright, let's get going." The three of the ran outside with their weapons and got on the horses provided by the mounties. "Remember, when I flash the badge, they'll-" He was cut off by gunshots, and a swarm of horses appearing from the opposite side of the border. It was the mounties attacking the convoy of booze trucks from the rear.

Agent Tracer: "Why those..."

Agent Ness: "Well, no sense in not fighting." All three of them took off at a gallop towards the cars.

When the Mobsters started to to see the Canadian Mounted Police and they started to run back to their cars, and shot at the Mounties with their Tommies. Then they noticed the four riders heading towards the cars.

Sombra: "HEY STUPID, BRING AROUND THE CARS AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" The Car started to turn around when Stone let a hail of bullets hit the engine leaving it a smoking mess.

When the three got to the road, they got off and started a firefight, Stone shot at the trucks and the gangsters by the trucks, but a stray bullet managed to zip past his shoulder and he tumbled into a ditch on the side of the road.

Agent Ness: "STONE!" When Stone reached the bottom of the ditch he gave a thumbs up.

Agent Stone: "I'm Fine!"

After that, Ness started to shoot at the car speeding towards him, Lena also started firing into it, the car was heading right for Ness, so he fired as many shots as he could before laying down on the road to avoid getting his head lifted from his neck. He lifted his head and saw he was under the car, and he surprisingly wasn't hurt.

Agent Tracer: "Are you alright luv?!" Eliot looked at Lena with a sarcastic face.

Agent Ness: "Oh perfect, I might even want to live under here." This made them both chuckle, then Ness noticed the bookkeeper running away. "LENA, SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" Lena took off running after her, then Ness saw someone running toward the cabin.

He got out from under the car and ran after the guy heading for the cabin, he fired two shots at the guy, but the Gangster returned fire with his Colt, they ended up running all the way to the cabin.

Lena chased after the bookkeeper, she fired a few shots in the air, she loved to run, but today wasn't a day to play games.

Agent Tracer: "Alright luv, I love running and all, but your not worthy enough to be given a chase." The bookkeeper turned around and put her hands up, she gave a cocky smirk.

Sombra: "You might have one this round chica, but don't expect me to talk." She gave a small laugh after that.

Agent Tracer: "Don't be so sure about that."

Ness continued to chase the guy running towards the cabin, he had managed to get inside the cabin and opened fire on Ness. Agent Ness pulled out a Fragmentation Grenade and threw it in front of the porch steps, when the Gangster tried to get outside, he instantly went back in to avoid getting riddled with shrapnel. This gave Eliot time and he had managed to get behind the building and get through the back door.

Agent Ness: "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" The Gangster aimed the Colt 45 but Ness pulled the trigger on his shotgun the blast threw him out the window and killed the man instantly.


	6. A Witness and a Gunfight

Agent Tracer and an Injured Agent Stone, with the assistance of Lieutenant Liam Tremblay and his Mounties, rounded up the rest of the Gangsters and impounded the Booze. Now they were going to get some answers from Sombra, a young Latino Girl in her early thirties was handcuffed and sat on a chair. The Federal Agents had managed to get the book she had, and it was the largest ledger they had ever seen, names, dates, in and out shipments, the whole package. Now the challenge was to tie all of these things to Reyes to bring down his bootlegging operation, and find anything on the counterfeiting.

Agent Ness: "Alright Ms Sombra, or whatever your name is, what do you know about the names in this ledger?" He held the book up to her face as she just smirked and laughed.

Sombra: "Try all day G-Man but I'm not saying anything." She started to laugh again, Ness opened the book and started to skim through the pages for names, and he came across one that seemed of importance.

Agent Ness: "Look at this name, G. Robinson, what is that, code for Reyes, come on spill!" Sombra just snickered again, she was really trying Ness' patience, Lena was even worse, she looked like she was about to break Sombra's neck, then Ness got an idea.

He walked outside to the porch where the dead body of the Gangster he chased was, he picked up the corpse, and made it look he was interrogating him about the book and what they were doing here.

Agent Ness: "HOW ABOUT YOU PAL, ARE YOU WILLING TO TALK?!" He took out his Colt 1911 and stuck it in the mouth of the corpse. "Ah, what's the matter, CAN'T TALK WITH A GUN IN YOUR MOUTH?!" Lt Tremblay, Agent Tracer, and Agent Stone looked over at Ness, and thought that the guy was still alive. "I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THREE SECONDS, ONE, TWO, THREE!" He blew the back of the Dead gangsters head out, covering Sombra in some of the blood, Sombra didn't know what to think, he just executed someone, then she noticed that he was walking up to her.

Sombra: "ALRIGHT, I'll talk, just keep him away from me, and get this blood off me." Ness smirked and turned to his fellow Federal Agents.

Agent Ness: "You'll get cleaned as soon as you tell us what we want to know." He handed the ledger to a mountie for him to question her, and told both Agents that the Gangster was already dead. As the three walked out, Lt Tremblay walked over to them.

Lt Tremblay: "MR NESS!" He got only a few inches from Ness. "I don't approve of your methods." Ness looked over at his two fellow agents.

Agent Ness: "Yeah, well you've never been to Chicago."

 _Later_

Reyes was walking back and forth in his room at the Lexington Hotel, when he heard a knock at his door, he grabbed one of his sawed off shotguns and asked who it was.

Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes: "Who is it." He heard a familiar french voice.

Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix: "Marie Antoinette, now open the door Gabriel." Reaper sighed in relief and opened the door.

Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes: "Have you heard any news from Sombra and the Liquor Shipment?" Amelie just walked past him to a table where there was a bottle of wine, she poured herself some and took a sip before answering his question.

Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix: "Yes I have heard some news." She twirled the wine in the glass.

Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes: "Well?!" Widowmaker gave Reyes a look of blasé before she answered.

Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix: "It was intercepted and Sombra was caught by Federal Agents." She took another sip of the wine, and noticed Gabriel was furious.

Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes: "WHY THAT NO GOOD TRAITOR! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW!?"

Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix: "Temper temper, Gabriel, don't you remember our, insurance?" Now Reyes started to chuckle deviously, he had forgotten Frank 'The Enforcer' Nitti.

 _Meanwhile_

At headquarters, the four Federal Agent were having a small celebration about the capture of Sombra, but they knew there was a more strenuous task at hand, transporting her into witness protection. Morrison wanted her to get her out through a black car driven by two loyal officers of the CPD to drive her to an FBI safe house in another state to be closely guarded, but Ness argued against that.

Agent Morrison: "I don't understand why you don't want to do this, we need to get her to a safe house in Panama." Ness sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Agent Ness: "But from here to the airport, a lot could happen, we need time to go through the background of the guards to make sure none of Reyes goons manage to slip into a police uniform and knock off Sombra."

Agent Morrison: "What are the chances of that." Ness almost choked on the coffee he was drinking.

Agent Ness: "You're kidding, have you seen the Police Force in this city?! The Chief is as corrupt as a mob boss." Lena nodded in agreement.

Agent Tracer: "He's right, yesterday I saw a Policeman turn a blind eye to two well dressed hoods beating up a local meat butcher for 'protection' money." Morrison knew they were right.

Agent Morrison: "Well what can I do?"

Agent Tracer: "Why don't you ask for more Agents luv?" Ness nodded in agreement.

Agent Ness: "Yeah, call Washington and ask for more Agents for security for transport, but even then..." Both Agents looked at Ness. "Unless they still find a way to sneak in someone to knock her off."

Agent Tracer: "Why don't the two of us escort her to the airfield just to be safe." Morrison nodded at the idea, and Ness agreed, but he wanted this to be a public event, his reasoning that a Gangster wouldn't try a hit in a large crowd.

Both Lena and Eliot escorted Sombra through a flock of Reporters and Newspapermen, making their way to a unmarked car that Ness would drive to the Airfield where a plane was waiting to take Sombra to Panama until the trial? They managed to get her into the car, but she kept saying that the Talon Gang would kill both of them and come get her.

Sombra: "Neither of you will see old age I bet." The two just sighed.

Agent Tracer: "Oh, why don't you just shut your trap." Ness grinned at Lena's remark. He pulled out of the parking spot on the curb and drove out of the city toward the airfield where two agents would escort her and guard her in Panama until trial.

They had reached the city limits and were only a few miles away from the airfield when there was a flatbed truck with logs blocking the road, Ness stopped about thirty five yards from the truck. He felt a sense of dread when he stopped, then he understood his feeling when he saw at least ten men with shotguns and tommy guns come out from behind the truck. Both Lena and Eliot felt frozen in time, as if their death was so sudden, but Eliot acted in time and backed up the car. The Gangsters opened fire and filled the car with holes, but luck must have been on their side because none of them were hit.

Ness maneuvered the car around the truck and sped quickly toward the airfield, the hoods were at first shocked and didn't know what to think, but then they got into their cars and followed. Ness and Tracer didn't bother to try and shoot back, speed would be their friend in this situation, the sooner they got to the plane, the more of chance they would get their star witness to trial. They were soon a stone's throw from the field, they cut across open grass to where a Fokker Tri-Engine was preparing to take off. When they got to the plane, they screeched to a halt and quickly got out of the car, the got out the witness and quickly put her on the plane, two agents walked up to Lena and Eliot.

Agent Tracer: "Mccree, Lucio, nice to see you both." Mccree, who appeared to be from the Southwest had a cigar in his mouth and tipped his hat, Lucio seemed to be from the south, his accent suggested part of latin america.

Agent Mccree: "Hiya Lena, who's this fella in the suit?" Ness put out his hand for a shake.

Agent Ness: "Eliot Ness, Treasury Department and Federal Bureau of Investigation." Lucio eyes seemed to turn into dinner plates when he heard the name Eliot Ness.

Agent Lucio: "Ness!? As in the guy in charge of the Untouchables who helped put away Al Capone." Ness kind of liked being under the spotlight, but he would never let it interfere with his job.

Agent Ness: "That's right, and now there's at least a few carloads of Gangsters coming down the road to knock us off, either of you packing any heat?" Mccree seemed to grin at his question.

Agent Mccree: "Four Tommy's, that enough heat for you?" Both Ness and Tracer nodded, that would be enough heat to take on half the Chicago Police Department.

Agent Ness: "Definitely, now lets spread out around here, and no one goes near that plane!" They spread out, Lucio got behind a truck, Ness and Oxton got behind a pile of luggage, and Mccree took cover inside the terminal.

Three cars quickly came into the airport, the first car stopped and one man got out, he looked over to the plane and saw it was about to take off, he motioned the others towards the plane. The rest of them got out and started to walk towards the plane, when Tracer sprung the trap.

Agent Tracer: "NOW!" She got up from her hiding spot and opened fire, getting two of the gunmen and wounding another, they all opened fire on the gangsters and the gangsters returned fire.

Two of the gangsters made a run for the plane, but were shot down by Mccree and Lucio, they all kept shooting at each other, but it was getting them nowhere and they were getting gunned down left and right. One man stayed behind while the rest piled into their cars and quickly drove away from the airfield. When they were gone, the Feds got out of cover and were proud at what they had accomplished.

Agent Ness: "Well we did our job, now you two get on that plane and get out of here." Both Lucio and Mccree nodded, then out of the corner of her eye, Lena spotted something out of the corner of her eye, a hood running over to the plane.

Agent Tracer: "HEY!" The Gunman aimed his Tommy Gun at the agents, but Lena got him first.

Agent Ness: "Nice shot." After that, both Mccree and Lucio got on the plane with Sombra and headed for Panama.

 **Sorry about the wait, with school everything's a bit hectic, next chapter's going to be the last, thanks for coming along for the ride. :)**


	7. The Final Raid

A few days had passed since Sombra had been sent out of the country till trial, but today, something strange happened, call it a ruse or a miracle, it would help the case against Reyes. It was late in the evening, and Ness was tiredly going over the ledger when Lena came by and gave him a cup of coffee.

Agent Ness: "Thanks." He took a sip of the caffeinated drink and felt a little more awake. "Even with Sombra in our grasp, we need one big witness to put everything in place for Reyes to go to jail." Lena sighed.

Agent Tracer: "I know, but who are we gonna get, one of their under bosses?" Ness looked up at her with a sarcastic look.

Agent Ness: "Yeah, but even if we got them, they wouldn't say anything unless we scare the pants off of them, and I'm not recreating that whole thing at the bridge." He took another sip of his coffee when a voice was heard from the open doorway.

Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix: "Perhaps, I could be of assistance." The two were stunned when they heard the french accent ring their ears, Lena looked up to see Amelie, Ness pulled out his Colt 1911 from his shoulder holster.

Agent Tracer: "What do you want?" She asked with venom in her voice, she was the last person she wanted to see.

Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix: "It's not what I want, but what you need from me that I am willing to give, for a price of course." Ness shock his head at the three words he hated the most, 'for a price' he knew what she was gonna say even if she didn't say it.

Agent Ness: "Don't think your not going to get your share of what you owe the law." Ms Lacroix just scoffed and stepped into the office.

Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix: "Don't worry, my information is worth it. are you willing to pay and listen?"

Agent Ness: "Name your price, and we'll see." Ms Lacroix sat down in a chair and handed Ness a small package, he took a letter opener and cut the string wrapped around the package and slowly opened it.

He pulled out a pair of masks and two invitations, it read: **'Ch** **icago Masquerade Gala, you are cordially invited to the Lexington Hotel for a Party held by Gabriel Reyes.'** Ness looked over at Lacroix, then at Lena, this was their chance to bust 'Reaper' once and for all.

Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix: "My price, is that you arrest him." Both Lena and Eliot looked at each other in confusion.

Agent Tracer: "And?"

Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix: "And, nothing, that is all I want." Both Ness and Oxton were confused, she wanted her partner behind bars, she didn't ask for a pardon, or money, or anything, just for Reyes to be captured.

Agent Ness: "That's it?" Lacroix just gave him a black stare.

Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix: "That is it." Ness considered it for a moment and made the decision.

Agent Ness: "Very well." Amelie smirked as Lena's face was surprised.

Agent Tracer: "You can't be serious?!" Ness looked over at Lena and then back at Amelie.

Agent Ness: "I'll make this deal. under one condition." The Frenchwoman raised an eyebrow. "We want you to testify in court against Reyes when we arrest him." She thought for a moment and nodded.

Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix: "I'll agree to these terms." She then turned around and walked out of the office.

Ness put his head down on his desk and sighed with relief, and dazed confusion, he didn't understand why Reyes' partner would want to have him arrested, maybe so she could become the top dog in the city. Or perhaps she had another motive, but one thing was for sure, that Gala would be the place for the biggest raid of this entire investigation.

That same night, they called Morrison and told him the plan for the raid, he approved it, they worked out the details and by dawn, the plan was made as flawless as possible.

 _The Next Day_

Both Agents Oxton and Ness were putting on tuxedos, since Lena hated dresses, they two got ready and headed for the car, Stone and twenty policemen were already at the Lexington. The two gave their invitations to the Hefty looking guy at the front of the hotel ballroom. 'One of Reyes' goons no doubt' was in Eliot's mind, the two walked around and looked for anything suspicious but found nothing, then he noticed something, Illinois Congressman Charles Adkins was talking with Reyes. He probably helped the Congressman get elected, a waiter gave him a glass of champagne and he took a sip to not look suspicious, he then saw Lena waving at him from behind a curtain. He walked over there without being noticed and went behind the certain and took off the mask.

Agent Ness: "Well, did you find anything?" Lena smirked when he asked the question, she lead him to where there were a bunch of crates and a desk, he then went to another crate and found it full of unmarked dollar bills. Ness took a crowbar and opened one of the crates to find enough whiskey to give to an army of winos and drunks. "Looks like we found the jackpot."

Agent Tracer: "Yeah, but how do we prove it belongs to Reyes?" Eliot and Lena looked over at the desk and saw there was a small book. Lena grabbed it and started to flip through the pages, it was Reyes' personal ledger, with names, dates, and everything they needed to get him convicted. The two smiled and they got out their Colt 45 automatic, remembering to take the small book.

Agents Ness and Tracer: "EVERYBODY FREEZE, THIS IS A RAID!" Just then, policemen armed with shotguns came from all over covering everyone in the ballroom. Eliot and Lena walked up to Reyes who slowly raised his hands and gave them a cold glare, Eliot whispered something to Lena and Lena walked up to Reyes pointing her pistol at him.

Agent Tracer: "Gabriel Reyes, your under arrest."

 _Two Weeks Later_

Since the arrest of Reyes, a trial had been going on and today was the day that the verdict of the jury would be given, the cases of whiskey, the ledgers and the witnesses had all come through in the end. Lena and Eliot were sitting right behind the prosecutors, Ness felt a sense of irony when the Judge turned to the Jury Foreman.

Judge: "Has the jury reached a verdict?" The Foreman stood up.

Foreman: "We have your honor, we find the defendant, Gabriel Reyes, Guilty, of all charges." The spectators cheered as the verdict had been given, Lena and Eliot both shook hands and they shook hands with the Prosecution Team and with Morrison who was sitting in the back. The two started to walk out, but before they left the courtroom, they talked.

Agent Ness: "So, what are you gonna do now?"

Agent Tracer: "Probably go back to England and work with Scotland Yard again love, you?"

Agent Ness: "Probably take some time off, travel, who knows, at this point I just want to spend time with my family."

Agent Tracer: "Well, goodbye Eliot."

Agent Ness: "Goodbye Lena." The two shook hands once again and then walked in two different directions, for the sun had set on organized crime, and rose on justice.


End file.
